


Say Yes to the Dress

by Irishgrlnextdoor



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishgrlnextdoor/pseuds/Irishgrlnextdoor
Summary: Tim takes it upon himself to explore a kink Jason has admitted to having. He just might have expected Jason to ask for him to wear a pair of lace panties long before he expected a full on wedding dress to be in the deal.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 270





	Say Yes to the Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Tim deserves far more love and good things.  
> I can only give him porn to star in.

  
Tim couldn't believe himself. He was a fool, and he very much looked like one. It had seemed far more feasible the week prior, when Jason had confessed to wishing to see him in something so unorthodox. Hell, it had seemed far more feasible an hour ago when he had been hauling the big box containing his secret order into his apartment bedroom.  
  


Presently, Tim couldn't understand why he had ever felt some ridiculous nervous excitement while opening up the box and holding up the stunning garment Jason had expressed was a kink of his. Standing before the mirror now, strapped in and zipped up, Tim's excitement dried up entirely as the fantasy faded away to leave only grim reality in its wake.  
  


He looked a fool, standing in his bedroom, in front of his mirror in a freaking wedding dress.  
It wasn't the dress's fault. The dress was fine. The dress was volumes of creamy skirts and underskirts and an off the shoulder sweetheart top, everything Jason had specified when Tim had flirtatiously pressed him for details.  
  


They had been dating for just over half a year and -while Tim didn't have a lot to compare him to- Jason had been one of the most explorative partners he had ever had in his bed. Jason had had something Tim's prior partners either hadn't had or just hadn't felt comfortable sharing. Jason had had fantasies.  
  


Kinks.  
  


Toys.  
  


More importantly, he had had the gumption to share them with Tim, and encourage him to share and find a few fantasies of his own. Tim could be open with Jason in this level that was new to him. The more he opened up, the more Jason would reciprocate it, and thus they had developed the healthiest sex life Tim had had as of yet.  
  


Because of Jason, he had found courage enough to come out with his own kinks and desires. Even the passing ones that he wasn't actually too sure about, Jason would at least listen. A few weeks ago Tim had whispered into his lover's ear as they cuddled post-sex that he had seen some things online about spanking, and was curious. Jason had offered to use his hand when Tim had brought up paddles, suggesting they start light and build up if Tim wanted to explore it, but that was the closest he came to any dismissal of Tim's interests.  
  


They were still gradually working on that one, but Tim was finding that for now Jason using his hand was more than enough and that being on the receiving end of this kink just might not be for him after all. It really hurt.  
  


But that sort of open exploration and trust in each other had had Tim wanting to return the favor when Jason had admitted this kink to him. Wedding dresses.  
  


"I thought the big thing with kink clothing was lacy underwear," Tim had mused against Jason's neck as they had cuddled. "You're more into lacy dresses though?"  
  


Jason's lip had curled a bit. "Maybe a little bit of lace, but I'm more into the big satin numbers, the big princess ones where it looks like a freaking cloud. Let some skin show on top, just a little. Marriage has never interested me, but those dresses sure do."  
  


Tim had smiled until Jason had turned to nuzzle their noses against each other's. "Maybe I should get you one."  
  


Tim's face had turned redder than his costume. Redder than Jason's helmet. He had sputtered for a moment until he saw that Jason hadn't just been teasing. There had been real interest in his teal eyes. "What's sexy about a wedding dress anyway?" He had stalled, trying to just compose himself.  
  


Jason had hummed in thought, but his answer had been ready anyway. "I dunno, I never knew anyone that got married myself, especially big weddings weren't a thing. To me, people had weddings in bars. You wore jeans. But there was one time I saw a bride going into a church and something about that big dress... never seen a dress so clean. It was all white, and immaculate, and pure. It was everything beautiful and I swore she was an angel. I mentioned it to my pops at the time when I got home, and he scoffed and told me that dress would be plenty dirtied once the groom fucked the bride into the floor before the reception could even take place and that that angel would scream for it like a dirty whore and- weird as it might be... I got excited by that idea. Something so beautiful and pure... getting so debauched and filthy, it did something for me, and the idea stuck with me," Jason had snickered at himself.  
  


Tim had continued to listen with wrapped attention, and tried to work his mind around it as his lover further admitted to hunting down bride porn on library computers before he was caught and banned.  
As far as Jason was aware, it had ended there, capped off with another round of lovemaking.  
  


Tim, however, had resolved to pay Jason back by trying to indulge his fantasies just as he had done for him.  
  


He had the dress, but there was a problem. Not the dress. Again, the dress wasn't the problem. It was him, Tim was the problem. Tim just looked silly. The dress was made to his measurements, but still... it was still a girl's dress, and Tim was a boy and he felt like his reflection just looked awkward and misplaced, like someone had popped the torso off one doll and put it on another.  
  


The cups of the dress didn't come anywhere near his actual chest, flat as it was, and his shoulders were too broad to be delicate like the dress seemed to demand of the wearer. His face was just masculine enough to look even more out of place, and he seemed very plane in something so fancy.  
  


He looked foolish, and the reality wasn't living up to anything Jason must have fantasized.  
  


Tim resolved to take it off and chalk it up to at least having tried- better luck next time, but then he heard the sound of one of his windows being opened out in the living room. There were a number of people who could be slipping into his apartment unannounced through a window, and at the present moment Tim was praying for just a common burglar as he started frantically twisting about to reach the zipper of the dress.  
  


A burglar he could at least have locked up if he saw him in a freaking wedding dress. If it was Dick, or Kon... or Bruce...  
  


The very worst case- and proof that the universe had a personal vendetta against him- would be if it was  
"Jason!" Tim gasped as his bedroom door opened up and filled with the large mass of his lover.  
  


Tim wasn't sure what he had done to the universe, but he'd find a way to get even for this.  
  


In the meantime, he was caught red-handed and white-dressed, and he wanted to die of embarrassment as Jason paused in the doorway before he could even utter a word. He had been smiling as the door had swung open... that smile was slowly slipping now, and he had gone absolutely still as he realized what Tim was wearing. What Tim was desperately fumbling with to get off.  
  


Tim's shame was complete, watching it cross over Jason's face in real time as he managed to kill of a long-time fantasy the man had harbored.  
  


The freaking zipper was stuck! Tim growled in frustration and gave a tug. And the sound of a small rip being made in the fabric seemed to snap Jason back into focus.  
  


"Stop!" he ordered, nearly causing Tim to flinch for how urgent it was. Jason left the doorway, crossing over to him and putting a warm hand on Tim's wrist to softly tug it away from the zipper he had been groping for. "You'll rip it if you're not careful."  
  


That last part had been spoken so woefully that Tim did fall still, glancing up to reassess Jason.  
  


That smile was still gone, but the expression on his face as those teal eyes raked up and down the dress and back again... it wasn't the disgust Tim had initially anticipated.  
  


It wasn't even close to anything like that. It was... reverent, for lack of a better term. Jason was taking him and the dress in like Tim was an angel, or something equally worshipful.  
  


Tim had never seen Jason make such an expression, but it was there, clear as day.  
  


Slowly, he cleared his throat so he could find his voice, breathy for how his heart was still hammering away in his chest. "I- I thought I might try to let you live out a fantasy... if you wanted."  
  


The reaction was instant, although nothing moved in the room, and only silence filled it. In Jason's eyes, that reverent light folded over into something heated, something dark and desire driven. The intensity was enough to make Tim shiver as he watched Jason's tongue slide slowly across his own dry lips.  
  


Tim had never known Jason to be so quiet. He always had a quip loaded in the chamber, some smart remark or cocky declaration or -if nothing else- a couple swear words to fall back on.  
  


Despite wetting his lips, Jason continued to say nothing, and Tim found himself growing ever more conscious of himself. His blush was burning his own face and he tried to pull away, but Jason's hand on his wrist didn't seem to remember how to let go. Jason didn't even seem to recall he was holding Tim's wrist at all. "If it's weird I'll take it off."  
  


Finally, that broke through and Jason managed a response at last, "Wha- uh, no, na-uh fuck that. If you gotta take it off I want to at least take it off for you. But I... I don't want to take it off you just yet," that last bit came out softer, full of question and concern like he feared Tim would insist otherwise.  
  


Tim didn't, and while he was still blushing, he was starting to lose some of that fear he had of rejection. Tim gathered some courage and gripped the large skirt of the dress with his free hand to fan it out a big more, letting it swish about a little as it settled. "So... you gonna take advantage of this or not?"  
  


Jason's fear melted clean off, and he broke out a wolf's grin in its place. "Don't make me say something real cheesy. You leave yourself wide open with questions like that." He wasn't even finished speaking before he was shrugging off his jacket, tossing it over the desk Tim liked to keep in his bedroom, ever immaculate because he kept his laptop in bed with him.  
  


Tim's smile took on a playful edge, his own giddiness catching up to him once more and he started swirling the big skirt around again. "I feel like I'm blushing way too much for this being my idea."  
  


Jason let out a snort of laughter, "The blush makes it even better, trust me. Blushing little bride on his wedding day. Fuckin' cute. You have to let me do something for you though."  
  


"What?"  
  


Tim let out a surprised noise that would have embarrassed him further if anyone had been around to hear it as Jason leaned down and scooped up him and the floofy dress together, carrying him over to the bed in a classic bridal carry.  
  


Tim laughed at the audacity of it all.  
  


He quickly realized as he was laid down, however, it wasn't the most comfortable thing to do in a wedding dress. The bodice felt even tighter around his abdomen, binding him, and the skirts buried his legs until trying to kick them out of the way might as well have been like treading water in a pool. The layers of skirts... it was too much, and he gave a small huff of frustration. "Well, good luck getting to anything. I think-  
  


"Oh doll, you just try to keep me out," Jason grinned, truly excited, already stripping himself down. "That's the whole point of the big ass skirt on a wedding dress, finding your way under it makes it so much sweeter."  
  


Tim went red, but he had doubts about how true that might be in most cases. He doubted very often. Jason, however, was down to his boxers and already throwing up the first layers of the skirts, hiking them up and Tim quickly realized he was looking at an avalanche situation if he didn't get a hold of it soon as more and more layers of satin and tool and liner got turned up on him and he lost sight of Jason in all the white.  
  


"You have such great legs," Jason's muffled praise drifted up over the skirts as he finally found them.  
Tim nearly let the skirts just smother him out in coy embarrassment as Jason grabbed his ankles and lifted his legs up and wide to showcase... well, everything. Tim hadn't had time to put on underwear.  
  


Released from the heat of the fabrics the air felt all that much cooler on his legs and more sensitive areas. As it kissed over his heated cock, Tim whined, a noise that Jason seemed to like because he hummed approvingly and nipped at the inside of Tim's ankle before hooking it over his broad shoulder.

"Jesus... I'm not gonna lie, Timmy baby, as hot as that red hole of yours looks at the center of all this white... the red cock and balls to match are really fuckin' doing it for me! Like some perverse flower with a red center... holy shit, you think this is why they term it 'deflowering'?"  
  


No matter what Jason said, Tim could feel his face was the reddest thing about him at that moment, but he was glad Jason couldn't see that too through the skirts. Despite his embarrassed reaction, it still pulled a smile from the corners of Tim's lips and something in him warmed to be praised. To be wanted so much he could feel the warmth of it even without touch. "Deflowering? Am I some virgin bride then?" His tone was teasing. He was no virgin of course.  
  


Jason rested Tim's other leg on his opposite shoulder, and Tim felt it as he started to slowly lean down, allowing Tim's legs to drape his warm back as he settled between Tim's thighs.  
  


Tim barely suppressed a hitch in his breath at the first puff of air from Jason's mouth ghosting over his balls and cock, so close, but not yet touching. "Virgin bride?" Jason chuckled, "Where I'm sitting, you look more like a feast of strawberries and cream, and I gotta taste you!"  
  


The sinful promise of that sent a shiver down Tim's spine- and then it was arching dramatically, the first touch almost overstimulating because he was finding himself so turned on by the time Jason ran his tongue up the shaft in a slow, hot lick.  
  


He did it again, and again, like he was savoring an ice cream cone. It caused Tim's toes to curl up in the air.  
  


Not being able to see any of it only intensified Jason's every touch, and Tim moaned deep in his throat and nearly shook apart when Jason sucked first one of his balls gently into his mouth to tongue, and then exchanged it for the other. Jason rumbled a deep moan of his own and Tim's entire body lit up as it vibrated right through him before that one was released too.  
  


"Jason!" he gasped as soon as he found air to pant it out, but was cut off again when Jason did the exact same thing to his dick. He hummed around it even as he licked and Tim nearly screamed.  
  


He suddenly hated the pillowy skirts. He wanted to see Jason. He wanted to touch him back, to grip his hair and see the want in his eyes. All he could do was lock his legs tighter behind Jason’s back and hold on that way as Jason slid up and down his shaft, tongue teasing just under the ridge.  
  


Tim hadn’t seen him grab it before, but Jason had a talent for sleight of hand, and he heard the click of a lube cap and then shortly after Jason's long, slick index finger was playing around the rim of his hole.  
  


Tim moaned and panted breathlessly at each minute touch amplified by the fact that Tim could only feel with his sight literally whited out.  
  


Jason was a fiend with the way he teased, working Tim up as he stretched him on first one finger and then two. He'd pull back to lick and suck the underside of Tim's sensitive cock when he would wait for Tim's body to adjust to the additional stretches set on opening him up. Tim basked in those as much as they drove him crazy.  
  


The corset of the dress held him tight, tricking his body into feeling even more like it was being clung to as Jason's other hand slid down his thigh to his hip and held him steady as he took Tim to the base in his mouth.  
  


Tim nearly shouted when his cock was squeezed into the back of Jason's throat, but he did the opposite. He wanted to see Jason, to hold onto him as he mounted him. He had a plan to get his way. A very simple plan. Tim covered his mouth with his hand, muffling the noises he was making.  
  


It worked like a charm. Jason pulled off his cock and lifted himself over the mountain of white fabric to scowl down at Tim. "You know better. I wanna hear you, doll. I earned those noises you're makin'."  
  


He had, but Tim was pleased his move had worked anyway. Just like a move in chess, and now he was about to take the king.  
  


He let go of his mouth to reach out for Jason instead. "Then make me scream, Jay. Hold me and I'll let you hear them all."  
  


Jason actually snorted, but the smile remained warm under those assessing teal eyes that saw right through him. "You think you're so smart. Okay Tim Baby. Have it your way."  
  


Tim would forever deny the embarrassing squeak that escaped him when Jason grabbed and expertly flipped him over onto his knees. The cascade of white skirts fell over him freely now, covering Tim's head like a snowy avalanche, leaving his lower half completely exposed as they were lifted up in the air.  
  


Jason was quick to move in behind him, and Tim hadn't caught the sound of lube being opened this time, but felt Jason’s slicked cock bump against his cleft before Jason took himself in hand and lined them up. "You wanna muffle your noises, let the dress do it for you then. I'll flip you back over once you’re ready to let me hear you."  
  


Tim shivered, but there was no fear in it. None of that. Jason was gentle to start, but Tim's breath still left him as he was split upon the girth inch by inch.  
  


Jason always filled him beautifully. Full deep, but nothing inherently painful. Enough to take Tim’s breath and thoughts away all at once even with the prep. Tim breathed around it just as Jason had taught him to do, baring down until he was fully settled within him.   
  


He allowed Tim a moment to adjust, and then all bets were off. Tim cried out when Jason tightened his grip and started moving hard and fast, both increasing in urgency until he was quickly slamming his hips against Tim with animalistic drive.  
  


Tim moaned. Tim cried out. Tim panted as he was left in the dust, trying to keep up with what that pace did to him. His body felt beyond his control as it was rocked for him back upon Jason's cock, trying to accept and hold onto him with each thrust. He didn't muffle any sound he made, he couldn't even try, too caught up in the way it warmed something deep within with each slide against his prostate.  
  


The dress muffled him instead, trapping Tim in a white cave of his own wanton sounds. Jason's low grunts and growls were muffled to him too through the skirts, however and Tim felt the cheated feeling Jason had put him in this position for. Jason was enjoying the feel of Tim's body. He wanted to hear and see it for himself. The skirts were hot, and Tim was sweating under them all, air cut down to make him heady like being in a mild dry sauna.  
  


"Jay- I wanna- I wanna hear you! I want you to hear m- ah! I want you to hear me too. Let me face you, please! Please," he begged shamelessly, able let go of his pride when he was so separated from everything else by the cocoon made of fabric around him.  
  


He felt that grip on his hips tighten once again, and then Jason pulled out, and then before Tim could cry out his protest for that action, he was being flipped once more onto his back.  
  


The skirts swirled again above him, but this time Jason helped to pull them off of Tim's upper half, tucking them down tightly between their chests as he moved back over Tim, not missing a beat.  
  


Tim didn’t know if he gasped in relief for the fresh air he was suddenly afforded, or the feeling of fullness returning as Jason trusted back in between Tim's splayed legs. He tucked Tim up into his lap, and raised him up off the bed. Tim could only grab onto the back of Jason's thick neck and hold on as he was picked up and dropped at his lover's desire.  
  


He moaned openly, let himself feel it openly, and want more desperately.  
  


As Jason kissed and sucked at the damp skin of Tim's neck and chest over the cups of the suffocating dress, Tim found himself gasping broken thoughts. "M-more. H-arder please! Jason... just want more of you. Everything. Want your cock. Want you! Want to be yours!"  
  


Jason answered each of Tim's pleas with his body. He absolutely fucked into Tim with a force not explored between them before, wrecking him. Tim knew he'd be bruised. If he could walk after this it would be a medical miracle. Tim loved it. He absolutely lost his senses in love with it.  
  


He lost track of what he was even saying, what all he was pleading for, he just knew it didn't stop, and only increased as the heat pooled within until he was slick with sweat, and it was all they could do to continue clinging to each other until Jason gave up and rocked them both back onto the bed.  
  


Now on his back beneath Tim, the younger man took advantage of the control he was afforded this way. With his skirts blanketing most of Jason's body, he braced himself and rode Jason hard, chasing down his orgasm as the heat inside him started to bubble up throughout him. Jason's moans further stoked that fire. He groaned freely under Tim, and those teal eyes were locked upon him to watch ever move made as Tim bounced on his cock unashamedly.  
  


Whatever picture he made, that awe was back on his face, mixed with feral desire. He was fishing under the skirts, and managed to find his target. Tim was nearly in tears with desperate want as Jason's fist wrapped around his cock, pumping in time with Tim's movements and Tim arched as that building heat boiled over on him, and then punched out through the length of his shaft.  
  


He pulsed his release against the inner skirts, and Jason's groan echoed his before the man seized up and filled Tim with his own.  
  


Tim was caught up in the hazy bliss of the chemicals flooding his usually overworked mind to the point that he didn't even realize it at first when Jason cradled him down off his lap, turning them both to the side to pant through their high in comfort.  
  


As much comfort as possible anyway.  
  


As amazing as that was, the dress was uncomfortable still. The heat and weight of it was stifling, and the corset was still digging into his hips and waist. It brought him out of his post-bliss faster to have that going on.  
  


"Can we cut me out of this dress now?"  
  


Jason almost looked offended as he lazily retained his repose. "Cut it? Don't speak such blasphemy. It's too pretty and you look too beautiful in it for that."  
  


Tim snorted. "You'd sing a different tune if it was on you."  
  


Jason hummed. "Perhaps. Would you be into that?"  
  


Tim considered it. It wasn't really his kink. Even having enjoyed this as much as he had, it hadn't been the dress for him, but Jason's response to it. He went with honesty, telling his lover as much. "If wearing one was something you would get off on though..." he voiced in an open offer to follow it up, willing to indulge Jason as he had just done.  
  


Jason smirked, but just shrugged. "Never really explored that option. I'll let it simmer on the backburner. But if you're not opposed, I'd suggest we save this dress for you at least."  
  


Tim wrinkled his nose in distaste. "This one's kinda ruined. Never mind the wrinkles that are never going to come out now, there's a big jizz spot on the inside. I think I'd prefer to just get a new one."  
  


Jason snorted a laugh. "Rich boy. If you drop money on a new wedding dress every time this is going to end up being the most expensive fetish anyone's ever had."  
  


Tim smiled and brushed their lips together in a soft kiss like he imagined might be appropriate between a bride and groom on the alter. "As if you're not worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> Another wip done, updates to come on Roads to Nowhere and Nature of Tradition still, thank you and leave kudos and reviews in place of a tip.   
> kudos = 10% tip  
> review = 15% tip


End file.
